Blancos Dos Marine Corps
Formation and Organization Organization Statement Be it resolved, this 28th Day of September, in the year of our Lord 2008, that the military of Blancos Dos is established, and shall hereby be known as the Blancos Dos Marine Corps (BDMC}. The combined mission of the BDMC is to protect the nation's sovereign borders, to defend and counter any international acts of aggression, and to support alliance military operations as required. Structure The BDMC will consist of the following elements: Ground Combat Element (GCE) *'Infantry -' In coordination with other various GCE units, the function of infantry soldiers is to engage in small arms combat with enemy troops, and to conducts raids and demolition missions against enemy territory. A separate force of soldiers will be permanently garrisoned within the sovereign borders of Blancos Dos, to provide security and maintain good order and discipline amongst the populace. This force is hereby known as the National Guard. *'Armor -' Armored tank divisions will support Infantry units as a part of the Ground Combat Element. One division of armored units (approx. 100 tanks) will maintain and perform border security functions as well as contribute to the mission of the National Guard. Air Combat Element (ACE) The Air Combat Element will consist of two divisions of aircraft. Fighter jets and long-range bomber aircraft will make up the Fighter Division and Bomber Division, respectively. Total combination of fighter jets and bombers between the two divisions will be at a minimum numbered at fifty (50), with a ratio of fighter to bombers in concurrence with Allied military policy. Supporting documentation regarding current military policy is in coordination with and under direction of the New Polar Order Minister of Peace. Fighter Division: The Fighter Division (code-named TOPGUN) will serve a dual-purpose in its operations. The first mission of TOPGUN (defensive role) will be to defend the skies of Blancos Dos against enemy air forces. The secondary (offensive role) mission of TOPGUN is to support the Bomber Division in execution of its defined missions. TOPGUN forces will consist of the highest level units available, commensurate with the current technology level of the nation. At any given time, TOPGUN will consist of units of the following type (current numbers classified): *Yakovlev Yak-9 *P-51 Mustang *F-86 Sabre *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 *F-100 Super Sabre *F-35 Lightning II *F-15 Eagle *Su-30 MKI *F-22 Raptor Bomber Division: The Bomber Division (code-named STRANGELOVE) will perform bombing missions upon enemy territory, either as a standalone force or in conjunction with TOPGUN forces. STRANGELOVE forces will consist of the highest level units available, commensurate with the current technology level of the nation. At any given time, STRANGELOVE will consist of units of the following type (current numbers classified): *Bristol Blenheim *B-25 Mitchell *B-17G Flying Fortress *B-52 Stratofortress *B-2 Spirit *B-1B Lancer *Tupolev Tu-160 Naval Combat Element (NCE) The mission of the NCE is to engage in sea-to-sea naval attacks, create blockades, and provide battle support for aircraft attacks, regular ground battle attacks, cruise missile attacks, and nuclear missile attacks. Abilities, limitations, and vulnerabilities are classified and not available for public view. Naval units will be designated as follows: '' *Corvettes *Landing Ships *Battleships *Cruisers *Frigates *Destroyers *Submarines *Aircraft Carriers Ground Support Element (GSE) The Ground Support Element has two main functions and is only activated during times of war. The primary function of the GSE is to control and direct fire support of strategic missiles at enemy targets. Strategic Missiles are divided into two (2) classifications: *'Cruise Missiles -''' Destroys enemy infrastructure, tanks, and technology. Performance measured by technology level. *'Nuclear Weapons -' Research and previous deployment of nuclear weapons has yielded similar results. Nuclear weapons destroy all enemy soldiers, a percentage of cruise missiles, tanks, infrastructure, technology, land, and a quarter of all aircraft. Usage of nuclear weapons must be authorized by direction of the Emperor and/or Minister of Peace of the New Polar Order. The secondary function of the GSE is to provide communications, internal and inter-alliance supply operations, food and water, clean hygiene facilities, as well as other general logistical support as directed by military command. Special Operations History The BDMC was established on 28 September, 2008. The ruling monarch of Blancos Dos, KingRich, and his trusted advisers met early that day to outline goals and directions for the creation of the standing military force that would become the BDMC. Existing regional forces were reorganized into their current Combat Elements. Recognition of Historical Military Campaigns It was decided by the Command Headquarters Group that all previous military campaigns endured by the former (now defunct) Blancreckt Marine Corps, the Blancreckt Regular Army, and the Blancreckt Air Force, would be recognized under the new regime. Soldiers, Sailors, Marines, and Airmen were given direction that all previous campaign awards and distinctions are transferable to their new command. Currently Recognized Campaign Awards (In Chronological Order) Polar War of Secession – Awarded to all who fought the war with CIN. The FANtom Menace – Awarded to all who fought the war with the Federation of Armed Nations The Unjust War Patch - Awarded to all who fought in the war against the Unjust Path. FAN Wars: Episode II – Awarded to all who fought the second war with FAN. The Big BLEU Bash – Awarded to all Polars who fought in the war against the NADC. Ex-Pirates of teh Cyberian - Awarded to all Polars who fought in the war against the Freebootin Pirate Insurgency. Great Patriotic War II - Awarded to all who fought in the Second Great Patriotic War where many Polars were destroyed and the alliance saw some of its darkest moments. Wars of the BDMC (28 Sept 2008 - ?)